


Obey Me: Blood Moon Sorority

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer, SelfInsertedFeverDream



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliche, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Parody, Public Sex, Racism, References to My Immortal, Romance, Self-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wish Fulfillment, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfInsertedFeverDream/pseuds/SelfInsertedFeverDream
Summary: The Blood Moon Sorority was originally created to be a club specifically for three human women: Narcissa, Jezebel and Sue. But as the club slowly but surely loses it's original intention and the leader sorts to use her power to domineer others, Jezebel sets out to do everything in her power to rebel against Narcissa and maintain her freedom despite being an honorary member of the sorority. Meanwhile, Sue will just sit there and watch everything unfold, right?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a lot easier for me to write when I'm not taking it seriously. Enjoy yourself?

“Club meeting time!” Narcissa Opal Vanderblitz announced in her shrill Valley Girl accent. “Like, don’t be late!” And with that, she sashayed away, her designer heels clacking against the floor.

Jezebel Finley Desdemona rolled her eyes in annoyance as she groaned, “What the hell does she want now?”

Sue Ann Sheridan, who happened to be sitting right next to her, just shrugged quietly before getting up and stepping out of class.

After reluctantly putting away her iPhone SE and AirPods, Jezebel followed. They walked for what seemed like forever until they finally made it to an abandoned building that they used as the Blood Moon headquarters. 

Narcissa was sitting on a black velvet chair she bought for herself with her legs crossed. She was applying a new layer of lipstick when Jezebel and Sue showed up. She smacked her lips slowly and slammed her bedazzled compact mirror shut. Narcissa finally turned her attention to the other girls.

“We humbly greet you, Grand Queen Narcissa,” Jezebel and Sue said in unison. Jezebel bowed like a gentleman because she was a tomboy. Sue curtsied, bowing her head.

“Hi,” Narcissa said rudely, narrowing her eyes. “There’s something, like, REALLY important I have to discuss with you.”

The golden blonde stood up dramatically and sashayed over to Jezebel and Sue. The two girls cringed.

“Okay so like, um, imma set some boundaries because I’m, like, totes in love with some of the demon brothers and I don’t want any competition,” Narcissa explained.

Jezebel sneered, “Is that all?”

“Yeah.”

“What a waste of time!” Jezebel scoffed. Sue nodded in agreement.

Jezebel looked at them all madlike, “Um, this is, like, hella important! It’s gonna, like, determine whether you’ll survive your year in Devidom or not!”

“Yeah right!” Jezebel snickered, whipping her bangs off her face.

Sue just stood there stoically with her hands clasped. She really didn’t want to be there. Narcissa reached into her designer purse and took out two folded pieces of paper. She gave them to Jezebel and Sue. When they opened the paper they saw a diagram with the demon brothers on it. Surprise surprise, all of them were off limits.

“Hey!” Jezebel exploded, “Why do you get to have all the demon brothers? That is not fair!”

“Because I am, like, the leader of this club. I can, like, do whatever I want!” Narcissa smirked. “Anyways, don’t you fucking dare pursueing them! I will destroy you!”

Jezebel rolled her eyes as Narcissa sashayed out of the building. “Ah well, so much for that.” Jezebel crumbled her paper and threw it aside. “I’m not planning on wooing any demons.”

“Me neither,” Sue said simply, refolding the paper and tucking it into her purse.

“It’s because you’re a Christian, right?”

“Obviously.”

Jezebel let out a hoarse laugh. “I figured!”

“I’m going back to class,” Sue said before walking out of the building quietly. Leaving.

Jezebel left a little while after loitering for a bit. Suddenly, she ran into Mammon. She couldn’t help but stare into his beautiful ultramarine eyes and his firm but luscious mocha lips. Jezebel couldn’t help but swoon when he brushed his white bangs off his face.

“Yo,” Mammon said.

“Hey Mammon,” Jezebel flirted.

“What’s up?” Mammon asked.

“Nothing much,” Jezebel answered, “That stupid fucking preppy bitch just held a meeting. It was stupid and dumb.”

“Sounds like it sucked ass!”

“It totally did! I fucking hate her!” Jezebel roared.

“Jezebel…” Mammon suddenly said shyly. “I gotta tell ya something…”

Jezebel raised a brow. “What the fuck is it?”

“I love ya, dammit!” Mammon confessed before pulling Jezebel into a passionate kiss.  
Jezebel was surprised. She had no idea Mammon loved her but she got into the kiss real quickly. Mammon explored her mouth vigorously with his tongue. Jezebel moaned into the kiss. Her body never felt so warm before. The demon began trailing kisses from her lips to her neck. He began undressing Jezebel and she did the same to him. Soon, they were naked.

She admired his body. Mammon was beautifully toned and had a really big dick.

Mammon continued trailing kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and massaged them lovingly, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. Suddenly, he brought his lips to one breast and began sucking on it harshly.

“Oh Mammon~” Jezebel moaned blissfully, throwing her head back in glee.

He turned his attention to the other nipple and it felt even better. Jezebel felt like she was in Heaven even though she was in Devildom. She didn’t want him to stop so she grabbed onto his hair to hold him in place. That didn’t stop him from pulling away. He continued down until he reached her crotch. Mammon kissed her thighs before finally kissing her pussy.

The human woman shrieked in ecstasy. Taking that as encouragement, Mammon began sucking her pussy, paying particular attention to her clit. Jezebel quivered as she felt Mammon’s tongue making rounds on her entrance. She could feel herself getting soaked down there.

Mammon pulled away again and positioned his cock in front of her entrance. “I don’t want any of my brothers stealin’ you from me. That’s why I’m doin’ this. Don’t forget that you’re my human.”

He grabbed onto her hips and in one swift movement, penetrated her deeply, popping her cherry. Jezebel screamed in pleasure as he continued slamming his cock inside of her. She could feel herself slipping away with every movement. Mammon was slowly but surely losing composure. He breathed Jezebel’s name a lot.

“Mammon~” Jezebel groaned. “I think I’m gonna cum~”

“Are you really that sensitive to The Great Mammon’s touch?” Mammon teased, his thrusts becoming harder.

Jezebel arched her back as her hands gripped onto Mammon’s back. Mammon was moaning profanities into her ear, telling how much he wanted to full her womb with his seed. Jezebel wasn’t sure how long she could hold back. She could feel it coming.

They simultaneously had an intense orgasm. She could feel his hot cum filling her to the brim. Some of it even leaked out of her pussy. Mammon finally pulled out when he was sure he was done cumming.

“That was… amazing!” Jezebel breathed.

“You can always count on The Great Mammon to pleasure you…” Mammon boasted as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

They were laying for God-knows-how-long when suddenly…

“Well, fancy seeing you two in such a compromising position,” Someone deadpanned.

Jezebel and Mammon froze. They knew exactly who it was but they still turned to the source. It was Lucifer. He was standing there with his arms folded and forced himself to smile in an attempt to hide how pissed he was.

“Did you have fun?” Lucifer sneered.

“M-maybe…?” Jezebel stammered. She was so embarrassed.

“I am going to get some new clothes for you,” Lucifer explained. “Then I will have a long, long, long talk with the both of you.”

“There’s nothin’ wrong with our clothes!” Mammon finally said.

Lucifer said nothing. He simply pointed at something, his smile widening. Jezebel and Mammon turned where he was pointing and they went white when they realized that they accidentally tossed their uniforms into a nearby fountain. 

The elder demon snickered cruelly. “Maybe my words won’t go in one ear and come out the other.”

After lecturing them for three hours, Lucifer excused Jezebel and Mammon. They walked back to class together.

“You okay?” Mammon asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Jezebel answered. “I’m fine. Your brother’s a real pain in the ass.”

“I know, right? I dunno why he insists on lecturin’ us for hours like that! Ain’t nobody putin’ up with that crap!”

“I wonder why he’s like that though…” Jezebel wondered.

“He’s just a boomer! That’s all there is to it!” Mammon claimed.

Jezebel nodded. “Okay.” But she secretly still thought about it. If she could find a way to make Lucifer less salty, she’d be the happiest girl in all of Devildom.

Only thing good about Lucifer lecturing them was the fact that they had a valid excuse to miss class. So Jezebel and Mammon only had a few minutes of class time before the bell rang for dismissal. When it finally rang, Mammon offered to escort her home. Of course, Jezebel just couldn’t say no.

The walk back to the House of Lamentation was so romantic. Mammon showed her the sights and even brought her a few things. They even shared another passionate kiss. It didn’t lead to more sex, thankfully.

“Hey, you think you can come to my room later?” Mammon asked before he headed off to his room.

“Sure thing!” Jezebel chirped.

They shared one last kiss before reluctantly separating. When Jezebel entered her room, she was greeted by an angry Narcissa.

“You little slut…” The rich bitch hissed.

“What are you talking about?” Jezebel inquired.

“Don’t act dumb! Like, everyone is totes talking about it! You fucked Mammon on school grounds!”

Jezebel laughed haughtily. “I guess I did!”

That made Narcissa livid. “I, like, told you that certain demons were off limits! Yet your slutty ass went and fucked my Mammon anyways!”

“So?” Jezebel put her hands on her hips. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“I. Will. Fucking. Destroy you.”

“As if!” Jezebel mocked. She left the room casually. I can’t exactly blame her as you will soon see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more shit happens.

Even though no one told her outright, Jezebel knew that she may never step foot in the Blood Moon Sorority ever again. Not that she really cared. She loved Mammon too much to break up with him. Narcissa could go fuck herself for all she cared.

But Narcissa had been going out of her way to make Jezebel suffer and it was really bothering her. The rich bitch and her friends used their designer lipsticks to write insults on Jezebel’s desk. That was the day after she found out about the relationship. She even stole her lunch and sabotaged it. 

At dodgeball practice (or whatever they called it in Devildom) Narcissa had become especially aggressive. Even though they were on the same team, she went out of her way to hurt Jezebel. At the end of it all, Jezebel ended up with a bloody nose. Narcissa got in trouble for it but the damage was still done.

In class, Jezebel could hear Narcissa gossiping about her and caught her giving her a dirty look more than once.

“OMG!” Narcissa cried out dramatically during lunch. “It, like, totes smell like cum in here! I wonder who it’s coming from…” She shot a look at Jezebel and everyone knew who she was talking about.

“You’re just jealous because I diddled your crush like a boss!” Jezebel quipped.

And just like that, Narcissa’s attempt to embarrass Jezebel backfired.

“You’re a whore!” Narcissa spat before running to the bathroom to cry.

But nobody cared.

That day, it had free time after lunch so students were allowed to do whatever. Jezebel was listening to music when Sue tapped her on her shoulder. She knew that she had something to say because otherwise Sue would never start a conversation.

“She was a mess during the meeting,” Sue began. “Most of it was just her crying about how she’s gonna get back at you.”

“Narci’s just an oversized brat. I’m not scared of her,” Jezebel cackled.

Sue nodded simply. “I just wanted to let you know…” She turned back to the book she was reading. Before Jezebel could assume she was done, she spoke again. “She brought in some new members too.”

“What?!?” Jezebel cried out in shock. She hastily covered her mouth. Even she couldn’t understand why she cared so much.

“She brought in some new members,” Sue repeated. “All of them were her friends.”

“But the Blood Moon Sorority was made EXCLUSIVELY for human girls, US!”

“We both know that she doesn’t care about connecting with us anymore. I doubt she even remembered that the club was our idea…”

Jezebel called Narcissa a bitch under her breath. When the club was created, it was because they felt out of place in a strange society that didn’t seem to welcome them with open arms. The Blood Moon Sorority was the one thing that made them feel like they belonged somewhere.   
She remembered when the meetings weren’t actual meetings. They’d just gather in the abandoned chamber with any snacks they could get their hands on and talk with each other about whatever they liked. It was the only time they got along.

But, of course, it’d all be over once Narcissa found her standing in RAD. It didn’t take long. Once she wow’d some demons with her wealth, she was suddenly at the top. She didn’t need to lean on Jezebel and Sue anymore. Since then, the club had slowly become unrecognizable.

“Well, glad I got outta there,” Jezebel said finally. “Aren’t you gonna drop out?”

“No,” Sue deadpanned.

“What?! Why?” Jezebel inquired.

“Reasons…”

“Like what?”

Sue didn’t answer and Jezebel didn’t inquire further. She knew that she was never going to get an answer. Then Mammon called Jezebel so she had to go. She gazed into his eyes with her hazel orbs. He planted a kiss on her lips. Jezebel knew right then and there that Mammon was her life, her only love. 

“I hear that the Narcissa Chic’s been messin’ with ya,” Mammon said in between kisses. “You shouldn’t let her hurt you like that.”

Jezebel pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. “Really?”

“Duh! How else am I supposed to feel about my human?”

“I’m glad that someone here cares about me…” Jezebel sighed happily.

Mammon kissed her again before his face went all serious and stuff. “Tell me when she’s messin’ with ya… Imma deal with her…”

“Wha…?” Jezebel uttered. She had a bad feeling in her gut.

The demon just smiled and walked away. “See ya after school!”

Jezebel stood there stunned. She was at a loss at what to do. The only thing that threw her off was the school bell. Despite everything that just happened, she met up with Mammon and they walked home like nothing happened. It was almost like she forgot about it all on a whim. They also had sex in public again. And Lucifer caught them… again. So they got in trouble… AGAIN!

“Eep!” Mammon yelped.

Lucifer frowned and Mammon knew he was going to get it. “Mammon…”

“Don’t say it!” Mammon pleaded.

But Lucifer went on. “I am not mad… I am simply disappointed.”

And Mammon looked like he was having a heart attack. Somehow, that hurt more than any sort of torture he had endured until then. 

This time, he punished them by putting them on kitchen duty for the entire week and warned them that the punishments will get worse if they continued.

“Is it really that hard to hold it in your pants until you get home?” Lucifer sneered.

“You don’t understand!” Jezebel cried out before running to her room in tears.

Lucifer just rolled his eyes.

Jezebel threw herself on her bed. “Lucifer’s such a boomer!”

“The guy has grey tips,” Sue remarked suddenly. “It pretty much goes without saying.”

Jezebel screamed. She didn’t even notice Sue was there. But she should’ve expected it. They were roommates. 

“I just really hate how salty he is all the time! He’s constantly punishing me and Mammon for nothing!” Jezebel complained.  
“I wouldn’t call having sex in public nothing.”

But Jezebel wasn’t listening. She was trying to come up with possible explanations for why Lucifer was such an asshole all the time. 

“Maybe he’s jealous of us…” Jezebel suggested. 

Sue visibly cringed. “Why would he be jealous of you?”

“Because we found love.”

Sue just shook her head and sighed. 

“Think about it!” Jezebel urged. “He started being hard on us ever since we got together.”

“He was always hard on you,” Sue corrected.

“But…” Jezebel continued, not listening to Sue once again. “If I were to find the perfect someone for him, maybe he’ll loosen up a little.”

“Good luck with that.”

Just then, Narcissa came bursting into the room. “OMG! Were you talking about finding the perfect someone for Lucifer?”

Sue just got up and left the room right then and there. Jezebel groaned very, very loudly. Narcissa sashayed up to her, her eyes glittering with determination.

“Like, I can totes help you with that!” Narcissa claimed quite proudly.

Jezebel couldn’t hold back her laughter. “As if! He doesn’t even like you!”

Narcissa pouted and turned away dramatically. “You should be, like, totes glad that I’m, like, offering to help you! I mean, you totes took Mammon away from me!”

“But I need someone who even remotely has a chance with him,” Jezebel explained. “And to be perfectly honest, both of us piss him the fuck off.”

“It’s, like, your loss then!” Narcissa huffed before sashaying out of the room.

Jezebel rolled her eyes. She just hung out alone for a while as she read the Hunger Games. Suddenly, she caught whiff of an awful smell. It was enough to make her gag. She ran out to find the source. It was from the kitchen. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized what was going on.

“Narcissa Vanderblitz, what the fuck are you doing?!” Jezebel screamed.

“What the fuck I’m doing?” Narcissa shrilled. “More like what the fuck you’re doing!”

Narcissa tried to bake something, maybe a cake, but it turned out to be a disaster. There were so many things she did wrong it was surprising that the oven didn’t explode. Jezebel was pretty damn offended that she tried to put the blame on her. Not that she could cook either but at least she knew what not to put in the oven.

“Narci… Honey…” Jezebel fumed. “If you think for a moment that you could just blame me for your ungodly cooking, you are dead wrong!”

“I didn’t do it!” Narcissa insisted.

Jezebel was so pissed by everything that happened that day that she launched herself at Narcissa and began attacking her. It was an all out war from there. They were scratching at each other, pulling each other’s hair, biting, punching and kicking. By the time everyone else checked to see what was going on, it was chaos.

The fight didn’t seem like it was going to end. Jezebel and Narcissa continued their vicious assault on each other until someone grabbed them by their necks, picked them up and, in one swift move, sent their faces slamming into each other before dropping them on the ground.

When they recovered and looked to say who did it, they saw Lucifer towering over them. That was the angriest they’ve ever seen him during their stay.

“I can’t believe the both of you…” Lucifer growled.

“It, like, wasn’t my fault!” Narcissa whimpered as she cried raw crocodile tears. “Jezebel was totes trying to kill me for, like, trying to help her cook!”

“Bullshit!” Jezebel hissed. 

The girls started bickering. 

“That’s enough!” Lucifer growled. “The both of you have been nothing but trouble ever since you came down here! I have no choice but to enforce THE punishment.”

The demon brothers gasped audibly.   
“You guys are so dead…” Leviathan uttered.

“W-what are you talking about?” Jezebel stammered in fear.

Lucifer snickered in a sadistic way. “I am going to confiscate all of your electronic devices for an entire week.”

“Nooooo!” Jezebel and Narcissa cried in unison.

“Is it really that bad?” Sue questioned.

“You, like, wouldn’t get it!” Narcissa cried. “You’re, like, from one of those third world countries!”

Sue was dumbfounded. “Wow. Okay then.” 

“What are we going to eat now?” Beelzebub asked, his stomach growling. “The oven is on fire…”

Lucifer just sighed and shook his head. “It looks like we’ll be eating out tonight…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is just a lot of crazy shit happening! Everything just goes! Only this time, I have a friend to help me with my chaotic endeaver.

Jezebel was really pissed that Lucifer took away all her electronics as punishment for the night before. That meant she couldn’t listen to music to block Narcissa's loud gossiping. Speaking of gossip…

“OMG!” Narcissa shrilled excitedly. “I totes heard that there’s going to be a new exchange student!”

Her demon friends cooed in delight.

“Are they human too?” One of them asked.

Narcissa flung her hair for dramatic effect. “Of course! I, like, overheard Luci talking about her! And I, like, know that I’m totes gonna have her replace that slutty ass Jezebel!”

The girls nodded in agreement.

But Jezebel was pissed that Narcissa was going to use the new human against her. She could only wish that the girl was sensible and really nice too. Sighing, Jezebel took out her book and continued to read the Hunger Games. She didn’t like those other YA novels about girls falling in love with bad boys because she was different. Of course, Jezebel forgot that she wasn’t the only person who wasn’t too fond of YA novels. 

Meanwhile...

“This is your D.D.D. You can use it to call and text others here.” Diavolo said, giving her the device.

“Thanks.” The girl responded, putting the device in her bag. “I heard there’s a dance program?”

“Indeed. And most of your tasks are dance battles with other demons that are meant to train you.” Diavolo answered.

“That sounds like so much fun!” she beamed.

“Well, I have a meeting to go to.” Diavolo stated, “Enjoy your stay, Sylvia.”

Sylvia smiled excitedly as he walked off. “Now, where’s the ‘Blood Moon Sorority’?” She asked herself, looking at a map on her D.D.D. 

Once she found the directions, Sylvia walked in the direction of the sorority. Only to be distracted by the sound of some demons casually chatting.

“Did you hear about the new girl?” Belphegor yawned.  
“I hope she’s cute~” Asmodeus fantasized.

“There she is now!” Beelzebub pointed with a mouthful of chips.

Sylvia looked at the three of them, and waved with a smile before walking off to the sorority.

“She’s GORGEOUS!” Asmodeus gushed.

“Well, her parents are pretty famous in the human world.” Belphegor mumbled, “Her mom is a famous model and her dad owns a really popular record label.”

Anyways, Sylvia eventually made it to the blood moon sorority. But for some odd reason, with the exception of one girl, there was absolutely no one at the headquarters. The one girl approached Sylvia. She was somewhat shorter than Sylvia and quite slender.

“Hey,” Sue said plainly. “Welcome to the Blood Moon Sorority. You must be the new human, Sylvia, right?”

“Yeah, nice to meet you…” Sylvia replied. “Is it just us in this sorority?”

Sue shook her head. “There are a lot more members right now. But they’re not here today for some reason…” By the look of things, Sue seemed to know why. She just didn’t want to explain it.

“Well, I guess I’ll just put my stuff down on an open bed.” Sylvia shrugged.

“You do that.” Sue just stood there waiting for her, unsure of what to do or say next. She just stared her down, looking emotionless. 

After setting her stuff down, she smiled at Sue. “Thanks for being here to greet me. I would have been a lot more nervous had you ditched.”

Sue looked a little surprised. “You’re welcome. I just felt I needed to make sure to do my job, being the second highest ranking member and all…”

“I see…” Sylvia said. “Do you happen to know where the dance studio is?”

“Yeah. But I’m not good at giving directions so I better take you there.”

“Thanks.” Sylvia smiled, following Sue.

It was kinda awkward since Sue was quiet at first.

“So, what are your hobbies?” Sylvia asked her.

“Hobbies? I like to draw, write and maybe play the piano.” Sue answered.

“You play piano?!” Sylvia asked with amazement. “That’s so cool!”

Sue chuckled awkwardly. “Well… Music does run in my family…”

“That’s amazing…” Sylvia said. “I wish I had a natural talent. It took me years to be an esteemed dancer!”

“I’m more of a natural singer than a piano player though.” Sue explained.

“That’s still such an amazing talent to have!” Sylvia gushed.

They eventually made it to the studio. 

“Thanks for the directions.” Sylvia said, opening the door to the dance studio. “Let’s hang out later. I’d like to know more about you!” She then closed the door and plugged in her D.D.D. to the speaker.

Sue was just stunned at everything that just happened. Sylvia was the second person to actually treat her quite respectfully in Devildom. Lucifer was the first but she convinced herself it was out of obligation. With nothing else to do, Sue just went to her class.

In the studio, Sylvia was practicing a lyrical piece she choreographed. Her dancing was truly beautiful. And someone secretly watching her couldn’t help but gush.

Nothing much happened until a little later. That was when Sylvia met the other two. Narcissa came sashaying over to the new girl dressed in her designer clothes.

“Hi, are you also in this sorority?” Sylvia asked her.

“Girl, I’m not just in the sorority!” Narcissa said proudly. “I am, like, the Grand Queen!”

“Interesting…Well, I’m Sylvia.” Sylvia greeted.

“I am Narcissa Opal Vanderblitz!” It’s, like, so nice to meet you, girl!” Narcissa beamed.

“Nice to meet you too…” Sylvia smiled, a bit taken aback by her flamboyant personality.

“OMG! Do you want me to, like, introduce you to the others?” She asked eagerly.

“Sure.” Sylvia answered.

Narcissa grabbed by the arm and led her to the room where she stayed with her roommates. 

“That’s Jezebel!” Narcissa began, pointing at the chubby tomboy. “She’s just a stupid slut and a homewreaker! Stay away from her!”

“Fuck you!” Jezebel growled.

Then Narcissa pointed to Sue. “That’s Sue Sheridan. She’s, like, from the third world and she’s a POC so everyone’s gonna be hard on her. She’s also the youngest one here and she’s a bit of a weirdo so you better look out for her and stuff.”

“Hi again…” Sue waved at Sylvia shyly.

“Hey,” Sylvia smiled warmly.

“Then there are the demon brothers,” Narcissa talked about them very tenderly. “I love all of them but Lucifer’s my fav!”

“Okay?” Sylvia said.

Narcissa giggled before gasping. “Oh, btw, you’re the new Noble Countess of the sorority.” And with that, she sashayed away to do God-knows-what.

“The hell is that?” Sylvia asked, shrugging. “Well, if anything I hope it doesn’t interfere with my dance practices…”

“It shouldn’t…” Sue said simply.

“Don’t listen to that, Narci Bitch!” Jezebel scoffed. “She thinks the world revolves around her! But that ain’t it, chief!”

“You two really seem to hate each other…” Sylvia pointed out.

Jezebel spat. “I fucking despise her! She’s been on my ass ever since I got together with Mammon!”

“Who dat?” Sylvia asked.

“He’s the second oldest, the white haired one with the dark skin.” Jezebel explained.

“And Lucifer’s favorite, apparently…” Sue added.

Jezebel rolled her eyes. “I don’t believe that one bit!”

“I only saw three demons on my way to the sorority.” Sylvia said, thinking back to who she waved at. “One was a big buff ginger eating chips, another had blackish blueish hair with white tips, and the third one had this light orangish hair. He was kinda cute…” Sylvia blushed.

“Beelzebub, Belphegor and Asmodeus…” Sue muttered.

Jezebel nodded. “That’s them. You better not let Narci know that you like Asmodeus, though.”

“Why not?” Sylvia asked. “Does she think she can date all the demons at once or something?”

Sue sighed. “She wants them all to herself because she can’t pick one.”

“Well with some of them taken, it wouldn’t be that hard of a choice, now would it?” Sylvia smirked.

Jezebel let out a loud laugh. “I guess not!”

“Besides, her being the star of a reverse harem would be boooooooring.” Sylvia egged on.

“Or just plain annoying…” Sue remarked before turning a page.

“Exactly!” Sylvia said. “And where’s the fun in that?”

“I’m keeping my Mammon!” Jezebel declared proudly. “I don’t care what the bitch thinks!”

“You do that.” Sylvia said. “Well, I have class soon. Laters~” She soon made her way to class.

On her way to class, she saw Asmodeus again. And Narcissa was there too. She remembered that Jezebel said to keep her crush on Asmodeus under wraps. So she did her best to walk on by and head to class.

Asmodeus caught a quick glance at Sylvia before she left. Of course, he wasn’t gonna let a girl he liked pass him by without saying a word to her. He quickly walked away from Narcissa and approached Sylvia.

“Hi, cutie~” He greeted, winking at her.

Sylvia turned back around to see Asmodeus standing there.

“Oh, hey.” Sylvia greeted, trying to play it cool. “I saw you on the way to my sorority…”  
“Indeed you did~” Asmodeus smiled. “Did you like the view~?”

Sylvia smiled and looked away, blushing a bit. “You’re funny.” She giggled. “I gotta go to class. See ya around.” And with that, she left.

Asmodeus stood there dumbfounded. “My...my charm didn’t work on her…?”

Meanwhile, Lucifer was now getting into the habit of checking on Mammon and Jezebel while they were at school. He couldn’t trust them on their own anymore. When they were together, it was a recipe for disaster.The punishments probably weren’t going to work anyways.

Sue just happened to be passing by at the same time.

“Sue!” Lucifer called out when she passed him straight. 

The young woman froze in response. “Yes…?”

“Have you seen Mammon and Jezebel?” Lucifer asked simply.

“No.”

“Are you sure about that?” Lucifer turned to Sue. She still had her back turned on him.

Sue nodded. “Yes.”

Lucifer then saw Asmodeus follow Sylvia around. “Wonder what he’s up to…” Lucifer whispered.

“Beats me…” Sue remarked.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed as he looked at Asmodeus. “Tell me if you see those two causing any trouble.”

“Sure,” Sue answered simply.

Lucifer began following Asmodeus. He didn’t want the guy to do what he did to Helene.

Sylvia was now in the dance studio practicing her dancing again. The music was playing and her gorgeous thicc body was dancing along gracefully.

Asmodeus was secretly watching her, heart-eyed and “I want her in bed” written all over his pretty face.

“What are you doing?” Lucifer asked sternly.

Asmodeus let out a high pitched shriek when he was caught. “Oh, hi Lucifer~ I...was just...Goodbye~!” 

“Hold on,” Lucifer said, grabbing his little brother by his shoulder.

Asmodeus froze in fear.

“Just tell me: why were you ogling at that human?” He forced a smile on his face.

“Well~” Asmodeus forced a smirk. “Look at that glorious figure and tell me she’s not the most beautiful girl you’ve ever seen~”

“She’s pretty, yes. But she's not my type.” Lucifer answered plainly.

Asmodeus raised a brow. “Will you tell me your type now?”

“That’s none of your concern.” Lucifer said.

“Aww!” Asmodeus whined.

“You best behave.” Lucifer said, folding his arms.

Asmodeus scoffed and kept watching Sylvia dance.

“Have you seen Mammon and Jezebel anywhere?” Lucifer inquired.

“Check the janitor’s closet, I dunno.” Asmodeus pouted.

“I swear, if I find them in there being nasty, I am forcing them to wear chastity belts!” Lucifer growled.

Sylvia suddenly came out of the dance studio. “Oh, hi guys.” Sylvia greeted.

“Well, hello,” Lucifer greeted casually.

Sylvia smiled at Lucifer before unconsciously turning her attention to Asmodeus.

“Hi there!” Asmodeus chirped, waving at her.

Sylvia suddenly snapped out of her gaze, and looked away blushing.

“Well, I’m going to check the janitor’s closet for Mammon and Jezebel.” Lucifer said, leaving. “I’ll see you later.”

“Laters.” Sylvia said casually before realizing she was now all alone with her crush. “So, um...what’s up?”

“Nothing much, I was just hanging around a pretty girl~” Asmodeus answered.

Sylvia looked around. “Oh, that’s sweet who is...wait...I’m the only girl here…” Sylvia blushed.

“Exactly~” Asmodeus winked.

Sylvia looked away shyly. “Thank you...?”

“You’re welcome~” Asmodeus purred. 

Sylvia shivered when he purred, but she ran off to the girl’s bathroom because she was too embarrassed to say anything else.

“Oh dear, did I say too much?” Asmodeus sighed.

Meanwhile, Sylvia was having an anxiety attack in the bathroom. “I hope I wasn’t too rude…” She mumbled, calming down and leaving the bathroom “I didn’t want him to see me all worked up like this...”

“Who~?” A voice asked. It was Asmodeus!

Sylvia’s eyes widened. “You...You again?” Sylvia suddenly sighed. “I’m sorry for running off like that...I have really bad anxiety…I’m Sylvia by the way.”

“Sylvia, you say? That’s a beautiful name!” Asmodeus complimented.

Sylvia smiled coyly, blushing a bit.

Asmodeus smiled back at her. “You won’t mind if I show you around, right? RAD is pretty ginormous.”

“Oh, no. Not at all.” Sylvia answered hastily. “Where to first?”

He clapped his hands gleefully. “I’ll show you all the prettiest places in the school!”

“Okay!” Sylvia said, her eyes sparkling.

And off they went, could this be the start of a new relationship?

By the way, Mammon and Jezebel were fucking in the janitor’s closest. Wonder if the chastity belts will help though…

Back in the House of Lamentation, Jezebel was sulking about her predicament.

“Ugh! I can’t even pleasure myself in this thing!” Jezebel complained.

“Are you serious?” Beelzebub cringed. “Right in front of my cheeseburger?”

Jezebel cried. “I need a release…”

“That’s too bad…” Lucifer drawled cruelly, eating his burger with a knife and a fork like the cursed bastard he is.

“Big bro…” Mammon uttered. “Can’t we just take ‘em off for a little?”

“No.”

Lucifer seemed really happy with himself. But other than that, dinner went on as usual. The only thing was he wished he wasn’t sitting right next to Narcissa. The rich bitch kept feeling him up and he was this close to losing his cool again. Secretly, he began considering whether or not he should put a chastity belt on Asmodeus. He was currently feeding Sylvia her dinner.

“Say Aah~” Asmodeus cooed, putting his fork to Sylvia’s mouth.

“Aah~” Sylvia repeated as Asmodeus fed her. “Mm~”

“Oh~ So cute~!” Asmodeus gushed.

If they had sex in public, he would do that in a heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah... It's all coming together.... Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wish fulfillment in this is through the roof

“We have to find out Lucifer’s type!” Jezebel announced to her roommates.

“Okay?” Sylvia responded. “The point in that being…”

“She thinks that’ll stop Lucifer from being hard on her and Mammon,” Sue explained quietly.

“Well, maybe they should have sex after classes are done instead of during class. Especially if they’re doing it in the janitor’s closet.” Sylvia suggested. “Maybe Lucifer would be more understanding after school hours cause he knows that it’s basically time for people to do whatever the fuck they want.”

“I don’t, like, get why you don’t think Lucifer and I would be, like, a match made in Heaven!” Narcissa whined.

“I mean you have things you could work on…” Sylvia admitted.

“I think you should just leave Lucifer alone,” Sue said. “You’ve already pissed him off enough.”

Sylvia nodded in agreement.

“Sue, did you ask him his type?” Jezebel asked.

“No,” Sue answered simply.

“Why not?” The tomboy was so upset.

Sue sighed. “I would like to stay out of trouble.”

“Yeah, leave her outta this!” Narcissa added. “She already, like, faced discrimation from white people like us as a POC. She doesn’t need a white person using her!”

Sylvia glared at Narcissa thinking “Bitch really? You mean to tell me you don’t already do that?”

Sue shook her head. “Stop dragging race into this… You don’t even know me…”

“Yeah,” Sylvia agreed, standing up for her friend. “What does race have to do with any of this? If you actually got to know Sue, you’d find such an amazing person deep inside. But I guess neither of you have the compassion and kindness that I do.” Sylvia then got up. “I’m outta here.” And with that, she left for a bit to calm her ass down.

Sue just sat there and laid her head down, pretending to sleep. Jezebel and Narcissa continued arguing about her. And boy, did they argue. They wasted their entire break on it. How she was able to tolerate any of it, nobody knew.  
In the hallway, Sylvia was making her way to her next class. But she suddenly saw Lucifer sitting and pondering something. “You good bro?” She asked.

“Oh, Sylvia,” Lucifer exhaled, looking like he was having a mini heart attack. “I didn’t see you there. Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?” He gave her that serious look.

“You seem stressed.” She noticed. “Whatcha thinkin about?”

“I guess it has been hard trying to maintain order lately…” Lucifer admitted.

“I mean that’s not untrue…” Sylvia admitted. “Is that all?”

Lucifer sighed. “I wish I could separate them...”

“Mammon and Jezebel?” Sylvia asked.

“No,” Lucifer said. “Not yet, at least. I want to separate Sue from Jezebel and Narcissa. I can’t help but notice how… uncomfortable she tends to be around them. She never told me outright but I can see it.”

A lightbulb went off in Sylvia’s head. She finally realized Lucifer’s type. Not that she was gonna tell Jezebel or Narcissa, but it was good to know that she wasn’t the only one who genuinely liked Sue as a person. “You must care a lot about her…” Sylvia said.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “I have to. It’s my job to make sure every human feels comfortable here in Devildom.”

“Riiight.” Sylvia smirked knowingly. “Well, if you’re going to break up the sorority, I’d want my own room. It’ll give me less anxiety at the very least.”

“I’ll see what I can do but don’t get ahead of yourself…” Lucifer warned.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sylvia said. “In the meantime, I’ll take care of Sue for ya and make sure everything is okay for her~” And with that, she went to class.

“What am I even doing anymore?” Lucifer groaned to himself.

Meanwhile with Jezebel and Narcissa…. They were still fucking going. But would they ever stop fighting at this point? Not until one of them admitted that they don’t treat Sue very well. And at the look of things, it wouldn’t end until someone intervened.

Sue decided that she was done with all of it. She got up and left that room, not caring one bit where she ended up. Heck, she’d rather hang with any of the demon brothers. Just anyone who wouldn’t treat her like a specimen.

Sylvia saw Sue, and decided to comfort her. “You okay…?” She asked in concern.

“They’re still fighting…” Sue hissed. She was visibly livid. “I’m so sick of them!”

“I know…” Sylvia said, bringing her into a hug. “Me too…If you need to vent, you know I’m here for you.”

“As am I.” Lucifer said, approaching them.

Sue froze. “Luci! I mean, Lucifer! When did you get here?”

“Just in time to see you upset.” He admitted. “Now, tell me everything.”

“Well… I have a lot of problems with how Jezebel and Narcisaa treat me…” Sue admitted. “Jezebel looks down on me because I’m the youngest human here and Narcissa because I’m not white. They think they’re looking out for me but… they spend more time on themselves.”

“It’s decided then.” Lucifer said, “I’ll have you and Sylvia share a room in the House of Lamentation.”

“Really?” Sue’s eyes widened. Those were the most emotions she has ever shown so far.

Lucifer nodded.

Sylvia smiled, letting go of Sue.

Sue just stared at both of them, dumbfounded. Suddenly, she just smiled, the biggest smile she has ever shown. She had a small gap between her front teeth. Threw herself at Lucifer, hugging him.

“Thank you!” She beamed.

Lucifer blushed and looked away, but surprisingly hugged her back. 

Sylvia smiled and watched this adorable scene play out.

Sue pulled away when she realized what she did. “S-sorry about that...”

Lucifer blushed even redder. “N-No, it’s fine. I just want to make sure you’re okay...because it’s my job and all…”

“Oh… okay…” Sue blushed herself.

Sylvia was just in the background like “I ship it.”

“Well…” Sue said, unsure of what to do.

“I’ll have some of the dorm staff move your things.” Lucifer said, leaving. “I’ll see you around, Sue.”

She watched him leave before finally muttering. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

Sylvia smirked at Sue. “Well, at least we know what his type is now. But let’s keep that under wraps.”

“His type?” Sue didn’t get it. Her mind was running so much bullshit that she wasn’t thinking.

“Never mind.” Sylvia giggled. “I’m gonna do...um...Asmo probs idk. Let me know if you ever need anyone to vent to. Laters~”

“Thanks…”

Sylvia was now walking down the hallway with a big grin on her face. “I’m so glad I’m moving out of that dumb sorority.” She said out loud.

“Who said you were, like, leaving?” Someone asked.

Sylvia turned to the voice. “Oh, it’s you. Yeah, after the way you and Jezebel have been treating Sue, I decided to dip. I won’t tolerate it one bit.” Sylvia kept a forced smile on her face, but her eyes were visibly glaring.

“What are you talking about?” Narcissa seemed offended. “I am only trying to look out for her. Go choke on a spoon!”

“If judging her based on her age and race among other things is considered ‘looking out for her’, then yeah. You’re doing a GREAT job in that case.” Sylvia clapped back, with major sass. “But I digress~”

“You will always be the Noble Countess!” Narcissa claimed.

“I still don’t even know what the fuck that is, but at this point I don’t even care.” Sylvia said, seeing right through her bullshit. “Well, Imma go choke on a spoon. But maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll choke on Asmo’s fOOTLONG~” She moaned that last word just to fuck with Narcissa. She soon walked away.

All of the color went from Narcissa's face. She was in disbelief over what she just heard. Sylvia was the only person she could use for her master plan yet she found out so quickly. And she just took Asmodeus away under her nose too. 

“I will destroy her too…” Narcissa hissed.

Meanwhile, Jezebel and Mammon were trying to spy on Lucifer.

“Why are we doing this again?” Mammon asked.

“So we can figure out what kind of person he likes,” Jezebel explained. “Then we can match them up and Lucifer will stop being such a grouch.”

Mammon was skeptical. “How would that change anything?”

“Because love makes everyone better!”

Mammon didn’t want to tell her that she had a very flawed mindset. She was his first love and he didn’t want to mess anything up.

They followed Lucifer to his office. He didn’t seem to notice them at all. Jezebel got excited when Lucifer whipped out his phone.

“We can eavesdrop on him…” Jezebel whispered, doing the ok sign.

Mammon did it in return. They’ve been there for hours and not once did Lucifer bring up anything close to relationships or anything similar. He was saying something about making arrangements for the new girl and the little one to move somewhere else or something. But they didn’t care about any of that.

Suddenly, Lucifer just put down his phone. “Did you hear what you wanted to hear?”

“Eep!” Mammon yelped.

“H-how did you know…?” Jezebel stuttered.

Lucifer snickered, resting his face on his hand. “Neither of you know stealth. What made you think you could just sneak up on me like that?”  
Jezebel and Mammon just stood there, not knowing what to do.

“I am in such a good mood today,” Lucifer beamed. “So, I won’t subject you to any more punishments right now. But don’t…”

But before Lucifer could finish, Mammon just pulled him into a bear hug. “You’re the best big bro in the world!” Mammon cried.

Lucifer was a bit stunned. “Don’t push your luck!”

“I love you!” Mammon said.

“Yeah right…” Though Lucifer was secretly happy.

Meanwhile, Sylvia was on her way to do who knows what at this point? She could be going to Chuck E. Cheese for all we care. Or she could be going to get dat footlong like mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~

(Author’s Note: Lol sorry I broke into this crack fic and wreaked havoc. ~Sylvia)

Anyways, Sylvia was actually dancing in the studio again. This time, she was practicing a hip hop routine, which ended in her doing a death drop. And that special someone was watching her again.

“Hi, hi, hi!” Asmodeus greeted, stepping into the room.

Sylvia got up from her death drop. “Hey~” She greeted flirtily.

Asmodeus walked over to her and smiled. “That was amazing!”

“Oh, thank you.” Sylvia smiled coyly. “I’ve been dancing for years, so I’m glad I’ve made progress in that time.”

Asmodeus nodded, brushing his fingers through his hair. He was trying to use his charm on her again.

Sylvia has the attention span of a dead fish, so it didn’t really do much.

The demon frowned, kinda disheartened. He wondered if there was something wrong with him. Maybe he should try some new beauty products or something.

In all honesty, it wasn’t really him that was the problem. But he wouldn’t realize that for a while. “Are you busy later?”  
“Not at all, why?” Sylvia asked.

“I was thinking we could hang out for a little,” Asmodeus said. “Maybe go on a little date or something.”

“That sounds great!” Sylvia answered, her eyes sparkling and a big smile on her face.

Asmodeus blushed and chuckled lightly. “So, I’ll see you around?”

“Totally.” Sylvia chirped, “I think everyone’s numbers are pre registered on each D.D.D. So call me whenever, k?”

“I sure will!” Asmodeus beamed.

And with that, Sylvia left to go to her next class.

Let’s check up on Sue, shall we?

She was just kinda hanging by herself like she always did, though she was outside this time. Sue was sitting by a gutter, mindlessly picking flowers off a nearby bush and setting them on the water, letting them sail away like little boats. It amused her, somewhat. But she was bored out of her mind otherwise.

A lot of things happened, things she didn’t really think would happen. She believed she’d spend her entire year in Devildom alone. Alone in the sense that she wouldn’t interact with anyone unless she needed to. Sue wasn’t planning on making any friends. And she wasn’t planning on being on good terms with any demons. Yet there she was.

At least Sylvia was a decent person. I mean she stood up for her and all. A little unorthodox albeit, but good at heart. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she knew they’d be on better terms.

But she was still surprised that Lucifer was involved. He claimed that it was only out of obligation. Sue was grateful nonetheless. The demon was kinda cute.

The demon was kinda cute?!

What was her life coming to? She tried brushing off but she knew she couldn’t deny it. Sue was starting to crush on Lucifer. How was she going to go about this? She did have crushes before but she was never brave enough to communicate with them. And she still wasn’t too sure if she wanted to date a demon. She knew now that some of them can be good. But was she allowed to do this?

Sue didn’t really think about her love life then, much less put into consideration the possibility of falling in love with someone who wasn’t part of her religion. What ever would she do?!

Ugh, all that overthinking was making her head hurt. So many things were hurting in fact. Oh shit.

Meanwhile, Mammon and Jezebel were just kinda chilling with each other. They wanted to fuck each other’s brains out but they couldn’t. Jezebel groaned in anguish. 

“What should we do now?” Jezebel asked.

“Make money…” Mammon answered simply.

Jezebel was confused. “But how? We don’t have jobs.”

“I have a plan…” Mammon smirked. 

Oh boy…

Never trust Mammon with money. Ever. Never join in on his plans either. Poor Jezebel was about to find this out for herself.

So what was this plan Mammon had? Trying to steal his brothers’ used clothing and sell them. Fujoshis were willing to spend good money on that kind of stuff. He didn’t exactly think through how he was going to steal them. All he knew was that he was gonna steal. And with Jezebel to share one brain cell with, what could possibly go wrong?

They started with Asmodeus since he was the easiest to steal anything from. Even if he was in the room, he doesn’t really pay attention to his surroundings, especially when he was too busy fawning over his own beauty or fucking someone.

“Look out for underwear…” Mammon advised in a whisper.

Jezebel nodded as she began scouring through his dirty clothes basket. She was flushed. Asmodeus had an… interesting assortment of undergarments. Were some of them even made for men? 

They suddenly heard moaning coming from the bathroom.

“Oh~! Harder~!” Sylvia moaned.

Asmodeus was currently doing her in his shower.

“Ah~Ah~Ah~” Asmodeus cooed, “I wanna hear you beg for it, naughty girl~!”

“Please~!” Sylvia begged, “Please go harder~! I want your big fat cock to move faster and harder, please~!”

“Good girl~!” Asmodeus moaned, slamming into her faster and harder than Michael Jordan in Space Jam.

And soon enough, sounds of an intense orgasm were heard until they eventually finished fucking.

“Lucky bastards…” Mammon grumbled as he deadass started picking up whatever clothes he found tossed on the ground.

Jezebel got so much underwear that she couldn’t even carry it all. Then she looked at Mammon and he looked at her. They nodded at each other. They had to get outta there. Hopefully, Asmodeus wouldn’t notice that anything was amiss right away.

“I can’t believe we actually did that,” Jezebel said.

Mammon threw his head proudly. “Pfft! Oh please! Stealin’ from Asmo is a piece of cake!”

But then…”wHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?!” It was……………………...Loocifer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost the entire chapter is dedicated to Narcissa treating Sue like a subhuman. Oh, and Diavolo is a shipper now.

Sue was minding her own business and sleeping when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She groaned lightly but she totally wasn’t dreaming about Lucifer or anything. It was Narcissa and she was unusually happy.

“Can I help you?” Sue uttered, groggily wiping her eyes.

Narcissa handed her an invitation of sorts. “Here. I made this one just for you, dear Virtuous Duchess.” 

“It’s six in the fucking morning,” Sylvia groaned, waking up. “Go back to sleep.”

Sue opened the invitation and she was confused as shit. Narcissa was inviting her to The Fall. 

“Why?” Sue asked quietly.

Narcissa chuckled. “I just wanted to take the only human friend I have in Devildom out tonight.”

Sylvia rolled her eyes and flopped over to the other side of the bed.

“Yes but…” Sue hesitated for a moment. “I’m not that kind of person and…”

“Not that kind of person?” Narcissa gasped. “But I thought Brazilians love night clubs and parties!”

“Racist…” Sylvia mumbled.

“I’m not Brazilian…” Sue sighed. “You’re getting closer to home though…”

Sylvia suddenly got up and left to get ready for the day. “I’m out. I can’t with you Narcissa.” She said, “Later.”

Sue said goodbye as Narcissa scoffed at Sylvia.

“As I was saying…” Sue began. “Does Lucifer at least know about this?”

“Maybe…” Narcissa shrugged.

“I don’t believe you…” Sue got up and left the room unceremoniously to get ready herself. Narcissa, of course, didn’t know that this was Sue’s special way of saying no to people. Not that she ever understood her to begin with.

After Sylvia was done getting ready, she went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

“I’m sick of this dumb sorority.” She sighed, “Didn’t Lucifer say he was gonna separate it?”

Regardless, Sylvia was still grumpy as all hell since Narcissa decided to wake them up at the crack of dawn.

“If things get any worse, I’ll probably just crash with Asmo” Sylvia shrugged, getting a box of Count Chocula out of the pantry.

She looked in the fridge for milk.

“Are we seriously out of milk?!” Sylvia groaned. “What the hell am I supposed to drink with this?! Blood?!”

Sylvia put the Count Chocula back in the pantry.

“I’ll just order McDiggity’s.” Sylvia sighed.

“Good morning cutie~” A voice whispered into her ear. I wonder who that could be. Nah, it’s Asmodeus.

Sylvia’s face turned red. “Morning Asmo.” Sylvia said, still a bit groggy.

“You’re up early, no~?” He said, while clinging onto her affectionately.

“You have Narcissa to blame for that…” Sylvia muttered, a bit cranky. “I’m getting McDiggity’s, you want anything?”

“I’ll have a smoothie.” Asmodeus smiled, “And make it a large so we can share it~”

“Got it.” Sylvia smiled. She knew she could count on Asmodeus to make her days better. (And nights~)

Sue walked in right then and there, took the entire box of Count Chocula and stepped out with a straight face. “Bye bye.”

“Well, she’s leaving earlier than usual,” Someone remarked. “I wonder what happened.”

“If you must know, I will be more than happy to tell you,” Someone else said.

“Geez!” Another one whined. “Why do ya have to tell everybody?”

“Good morning, you two!” Lucifer greeted, totally ignoring Mammon. Lucifer had both Mammon and Jezebel on leashes for some reason.

“Morning.” Sylvia waved. “I’m ordering McDiggity’s. Y’all want anything?”

Lucifer shook his head.

“I already ate,” Satan explained. “Thanks for the offer though.”

“Get me outta this leash!” Mammon demanded.

“What happened this time?” Sylvia chuckled.

Lucifer forced himself to smile. “Do you remember when I promised new rooms for you and Sue? Well, Kei and Yuri over here were up to one of their money making shenanigans and that somehow led to the rooms being destroyed.”

“No way!” Leviathan gasped, running into the room. “Did you just make an obscure anime reference?”

“Yep.” Sylvia said, getting the joke. “But seriously, what the fuck Mammon?!” Sylvia glared at him. She was visibly upset.

“Sorry about that…” Mammon muttered, feeling ashamed of himself after seeing how Sylvia reacted.

Sylvia looked away, trying not to break down and cry because she’s been super emotional lately.

“We’ll try to get the rooms back in order as quickly as possible,” Lucifer assured her.

“Thanks…” Sylvia said. “I’m more worried about Sue though…”

“What do you mean?” Leviathan asked.

“Narcissa invited her to go clubbing at The Fall. And that just sounds like trouble.” Sylvia answered. “I don’t think she’s the type of person who likes that kind of stuff. She’s also got the whole purity vibe and those guys will probably eat her alive.”

Lucifer flared up. He was almost on the verge of turning into his demon form. But he calmed down. “I gave her specific instructions. I didn’t ask for much. All I told her was to never talk to Sue again. Is it really that hard?”

“It’s funny how Narcissa still seems to view Sue as a friend,” Satan giggled.

“I know, right?!” Sylvia ranted, “Sue deserves so much better than Narcissa!” She was still visibly upset.

“I will see that Narcissa receives the appropriate punishment,” Lucifer grumbled.

“Calm down, daddy!” Satan teased. “You’re getting worked up over a human!”

Asmodeus gasped dramatically. “Is there something you’re not telling us?”

“Let’s get to school early while we still can,” Lucifer groaned, tugging on the leashes.

“I hate you!” Jezebel whined.

Lucifer smiled at her and nodded. They left for school but that didn’t mean that Satan and Asmodeus stopped pestering their big brother.

Meanwhile, Sylvia decided to go to class. Who knows, maybe it would take her mind off of everything.

Thankfully, neither Jezebel or Narcissa were there. That was an improvement. Sue was there, just keeping to herself.

Sylvia got out a pencil and some paper and decided to doodle. Maybe it would take her mind off of all this dumb drama. She unconsciously started doodling Asmodeus.

“What am I doing…?” She muttered, blushing.

“What was that, Sylvia?” The teacher asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Do you know the answer to this equation?”

Sylvia looked up at the board. “x=7” She answered. The teacher was impressed. “That’s correct.” He said.

She may have the attention span of a dead fish, but she has charisma, uniqueness, nerve, and talent to make up for it.

The teacher kept teaching until the bell eventually rang. Everyone yeeted out of the classroom like there was no tomorrow.

Sue let out a sigh of relief. She hated math class and spent the entire period hoping that the teacher wouldn’t notice her and ask any questions. After all that, she just wanted to relax. But Narcissa had other plans.

“Hey!” Narcissa shrilled.

Sue deadpanned. “Hi…”

Sylvia decided to keep a close eye on them to make sure Sue was okay.

“Like could you believe it?” Narcissa began. “The gossip I mean. You know what gossip is, right?”

Sue just nodded though she wanted to scream at that girl for treating her like an idiot half the time.

“They’re, like, totes talking about Lucifer right now. Could you believe what they’re saying?”

Sue raised a brow. “What are they saying?”

Narcissa laughed. “OMG! You will not believe it! It’s totes ridiculous! People are, like, saying that Lucifer has a crush on you!”

Sue was freaking out internally so no one could really tell how she was feeling. She played it cool. “Why would they think that?” Sue asked simply.

“I don’t know! No offense but you’re too weird to attract a guy so it’d be totes weird if Luci liked you,” Narcissa answered.

Sue was kinda hurt by that.

“If you were a little more normal, I’d get it,” Narcissa added.

“Can you stop?” Sylvia said, finally stepping in.

Narcissa shot a glare at Sylvia and snarled, “Can you, like, fuck off? I am talking to my only human and POC friend here.”

“Hi!” Sue said to Sylvia, smiling softly.

Sylvia smiled at Sue before glaring back at Narcissa. “No, can you fuck off?” Sylvia started, “Don’t you ever think that the things you’re telling her are hurting her? I mean if someone told me these things, I’d be pretty upset. But you don’t seem to understand how terrible you sound, do you Narcissa?”

“Oh please! Does she look hurt to you?” Narcissa inquired.

“Looks can be deceiving…” Sue muttered. Narcissa didn’t seem to hear her though.

“Looks have nothing to do with this.” Sylvia continued, “Sue is the type of person who internalizes things. She may not look upset now, but once you leave I bet she’ll be sobbing on my shoulder. And a true friend would let her vent with open arms. A true friend wouldn’t say such negative things about her. A true friend would look past any flaws and stay by her side no matter what. But Sue is actually an amazing person, both inside and out. But of course, you’re too shallow to see that.”

“Sue cries?” Narcissa gasped.

Sue facepalmed.

“Yeah.” Sylvia answered. “I’ve witnessed it. Many times. Especially after talking to you. Lucifer and I have been her only shoulders to cry on. Not that we don’t want to be. We just care about her. A lot. Which is more than you and Jezebel have ever done!”

“Let’s go, Sue!” Narcissa said, grabbing her arm suddenly. “These traitors have no right talking to you!”

“No!” Sue pulled away.

Sylvia smiled like a proud mom watching her child stand up to bullies.

“I want to stay here,” Sue said plainly.

Narcissa shrilled, “But you HAVE to, like, come with me! I am your only friend!”

Sue shook her head. “Sylvia is my friend. Lucifer is my friend. You exist.”

Sylvia wanted to scream “OOOOOOOOH”, but she knew it wasn’t the time or place, so she kept smiling like a proud mom.

“Look what you did!” Narcissa shouted at Sylvia. “You brainwashed her!”

“Bruh…” Sue breathed, looking agitated.

“I didn’t brainwash her!” Sylvia clapped back, “I showed her what true friendship looks like! You’re the one who wants the whole school to bend to your whim! But that’s not how it works, sweetie.” 

Narcissa began storming off. “I will get her back!” She declared.  
Sue watched as she disappeared into the distance, confused as hell.

“Hey, Sue.” Sylvia said, turning to her. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you…” Sue smiled briefly before frowning again. “That was strange…”

“Even so, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to someone like that.” Sylvia patted Sue’s back.

“What does she want with me though?” Sue almost whispered to herself.

“It’s not just you.” Sylvia answered. “Like I said, she wants the whole school to bend to her whim. And she thinks you’re an easy target.”

“Perhaps…”

“Now I don’t know if her rumors are true or not,” Sylvia continued, “But either way, Lucifer would totally be missing out if he didn’t have you.”

Sue blushed profusely. “That’s not important…”

“Not right now, no.” Sylvia said, “Hey, wanna get lunch?”

“Sure,” Sue nodded.

And off they went.

Meanwhile with Lucifer…

“I can’t believe Sue stood up for herself…” he said. He watched the whole thing.

“Hey, Lucifer. What are you staring at?” Diavolo said, coming from seemingly nowhere.

Lucifer had a mini heart attack before answering with “That’s none of your concern.”

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you talk to me like that, Lucifer. Is there something wrong?” Diavolo asked, looking a tad bit concerned. “Is it the human?”

Lucifer blushed. “I’m just worried about her, that’s all…”

“I see…” Diavolo grinned. “But she is finding her footing here. It’s such a far cry from how she was when she first arrived, isn’t it?”

“I guess so…” Lucifer looked away.

“Speaking of which, I’ve been hearing some interesting things around RAD recently.” Diavolo’s grin broadened. 

“And that is…?” Lucifer asked.

Diavolo chuckled, “So many demons here seem to think you have a crush on one of the exchange students.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Where did they hear that?” He asked.

Diavolo shrugged, “Nobody knows for sure. But I’m more concerned about one thing.”

“And what might that be?” Lucifer asked.

“Are those rumors true?” Diavolo was looking so sly.

“Wh-What are you talking about?!” Lucifer denied, but in reality there was one exchange student who he was most fond of.

“Oh, you know, the one named Sue. You seem to be particularly fond of her.”

Lucifer sighed in defeat. “Yes, Sue is special, alright…”

Diavolo’s eyes were glittering as he cooed, “You’re in love? I wasn’t expecting that from a demon like you, Lucifer!”

“Enough!” Lucifer snapped, blushing redder. “You are not to tell anyone, got it?!”

Diavolo was taken aback but he wasn’t afraid. After all, he could rip Lucifer a new one if he wanted to. “I’ve only seen you snap like that to your brothers… Your feelings must be strong…” He was grinning again, “But I promise not to tell anyone.”

“Thank goodness…” Lucifer sighed.

“Well, I have to attend to my princely actions. I will see you this evening,” Diavolo said before he began walking away.

“What do I do?” Lucifer asked himself once he was alone.

When Diavolo was sure Lucifer wouldn’t hear him, he chuckled, “I wonder what Barbatos will think…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's fucking, there's shipping, there's a misunderstanding and there's a new character. If you can pinpoint the My Immortal reference, you get a cookie.

(Disclaimer: Someone is hella feral 24/7 and decided to write this. Not going to name names. Lol jk it was Sylvia.)

After lunch, Sylvia got a phone call from someone.

“Hello?” She picked up.

“Bby come over~” Asmodeus whined sexually into the phone

“I’m on my way bby~” Sylvia said before hanging up the phone and rushing to Asmo’s room to get dat ~fOOTLONG~

Sylvia rushed through the door to find Asmodeus naked and stroking himself.

“Ah, good~” Asmodeus smirked, “I was getting lonely~”

Sylvia’s face turned red as she shut the door behind her and started stripping.

“Beautiful…” Asmodeus smiled as she finished taking her clothes off. “Now come sit on my fOOTLONG~” He moaned that last word just to turn her on.

It didn’t take long for Sylvia to sit and ride this fucker.  
Needless to say, intense moaning and loud ball-slapping sex could be heard through the halls.

Meanwhile…

“Geez…” Sue groaned. “They’re so loud…”

“They’re lucky!” Jezebel pouted, her hand reaching down there to touch her chastity belt.

“I wish Lucifer would, like, do that to me…” Narcissa breathed wistfully.

Sue just shook her head and continued drawing. She hoped her room would get repaired real soon. Narcissa and Jezebel were too much for her.

“Were you treated better than everyone else because of your skin?” Jezebel asked.

“Can you talk about something other than race?” Sue said. “My life doesn’t revolve around the fact that I’m a person of color.”

“OMG!” Narcissa said. “I love your culture, Sue! I wish I were born in Hawaii…”

“I am not Hawaiian…” Sue muttered.  
She picked up her stuff and left the room. Asmo and Syl were getting louder. Sighing to herself, Sue tried finding some place else to hang. There was only one place she could think of. She found herself standing before Lucifer's bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly and quietly knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Lucifer answered, “Who is it?”

“It’s me! You won’t mind if I come in, would you?” Sue called out loud enough for the demon to hear.

“No, not at all.” Lucifer said, secretly happy to spend time with Sue.

Sue opened the door slowly and stepped in silently. “Sorry if I’m interrupting you. Things are getting loud down there.” Sue said.

“I know.” Lucifer frowned, hearing Syl and Asmo do it all too well. “At the very least they have the decency to do it in their room and not on school grounds.” Lucifer sighed.

Sue nodded. “You won’t mind if I draw in here while you work, right? I promise I won’t disturb you.”

“Not at all.” Lucifer smiled. “Please feel free to stay here with me. I enjoy your company.”

“Really?” Sue blushed. “Uhm… Thanks… I guess?”

“Anytime.” Lucifer nodded, soon doing his work again.

Sue found a spot right next to him and continued drawing, keeping her promise. 

Lucifer decided to try and strike up a conversation with her while he was working. “So, um...How are things here in Devildom?”

“Uh… Everything’s fine, I guess… I mean, Jezebel and Narcissa are still bothering me but it’s okay,” Sue answered, really not expecting to have a conversation.

“And is Sylvia treating you okay?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah! She’s a good friend so you don’t have to worry about her,” Sue beamed, though it was kinda awkward.

“I’m glad…” Lucifer beamed back at her. “I was so worried about you, not only because it’s my job...but...there’s something special about you I just can’t seem to get enough of.” Lucifer looked away, blushing.

Sue froze, so many things were running through her mind. What should she say?

“W-what?” Sue was so red.

“Sue…” Lucifer said. “You know the rumors running around, right?”

Sue nodded weakly. She opened her mouth but she didn’t say anything.

“I want to put an end to them.” Lucifer stated boldly, suddenly wrapping his arms around her. “I love you, Sue…”

“Luci…” Sue breathed before covering her mouth swiftly. “S-sorry about that… I didn’t mean to call you that…”

Lucifer took the hand from her mouth, and replaced it with his lips.

Her heart skipped a beat for a moment. Sue’s eyes were still wide open, gawping at Lucifer. She just couldn’t believe it was happening. If it was a dream, she didn’t want it to end. Her eyes fluttered closed as she got into it. She was kissing a demon and she loved it.

Lucifer broke the kiss. “Well?” He said, “I just confessed my love for you...Do you feel the same? Will you promise to stay by my side? Forever?”

“Yeah…” Sue said softly, nodding.

“I’m glad…” Lucifer smiled, keeping his arms around her.

When Sylvia and Asmodeus were done screwing each other’s brains out, Asmodeus looked at Sylvia with a more serious expression on his face.

“So, we’ve had sex like three or four times now.” Asmodeus said, “Does that mean we’re a couple?”

“Only if you wanna be.” Sylvia assured him.

Asmodeus smiled a little. “I do, Syl.”

“Then it’s decided.” Sylvia smiled, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “I love you, Asmodeus…”

“I love you to...Sylvia…” Asmodeus smiled.

The next day, Jezebel and Mammon let out sighs of relief. Finally, Lucifer took off those stupid fucking chastity belts. They were deprived from fucking each other for too long. And what was the first thing they did when they had their belts taken off? Why, fuck each other of course. At least they did it in the House of Lamentation this time so Lucifer was chill.

“OMG!” Narcissa screamed. “You’re, like, so fucking loud! Learn some self-control!”

“Fuck off!” Jezebel yelled back.

When they were done, Jezebel lit a cigarette and began smoking. Breathing smoke out of her nostrils, she sighed, “I miss going to MCR concerts...”

“What the heck is an MCR?” Mammon asked.

“It’s a band, dumbass,” Jezebel answered, rolling her eyes. “I’m not like other girls so I don’t listen to Taylor Swift or Lady Gaga.”

“I’m getting called out.” Sylvia said, looking away.

Jezebel sighed again, “You wouldn’t get it. Society hates women like me. But they can go fuck themselves!”

“Wow, rude.” Sylvia spat, leaving.

“I still love you…” Mammon assured Jezebel, resting an arm on her shoulder.

Mammon and Jezebel started making again as though Lucifer gagged them so they wouldn’t tie tongues again. Then Jezebel got up and put on her black ‘Normal People Scare Me’ hoodie, her ripped up jeans and her army boots and walked outside. She noticed a female standing there with her arms folded.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jezebel sneered. That girl looked like her worst nightmare right next to Narcissa. She was just too girly and preppy looking.

“Umm, my name is Ursula,” The girl answered, folding her arms. “And I would like to speak with Mammon if you would kindly…”

“NO. FUCKING. WAY!” Jezebel shrieked, tears rolling down her face. She stormed inside.

Seeing his girl look so agitated Mammon ran to her side. Jezebel cursed him and punched him in the face.

“You motherfucking cheater!” Jezebel cried. “I can’t believe you’re cheating on me!”

Jezebel was screaming so much it grabbed everyone’s attention. She was giving Narcissa a run for her money.

Mammon was dumbfound. “What are ya screamin’ about?”

“Why don’t you ask your girlfriend, Ursula?!” And with that, Jezebel grabbed her motorcycle and rode off.

“Jezz, wait!” Mammon called out. But she was already gone.

“What the hell just happened?” Belphegor yawned. “I was sleeping…”

“To hell if I know!” Mammon answered. “I was just mindin’ my own business and chill when Jezz came in bawlin’ and all!”

“I heard her call you a cheater,” Satan observed.

Mammon scoffed, “I ain’t a cheater…”

“Yeah, that was weird…” Beelzebub commented.

“I don’t believe Mammon would do such a thing…” Lucifer admitted.

“You…” Mammon began but then he stopped when he grasped what his brothers just said. “Wait! You don’t think I cheated on her?”

“Of course not,” Lucifer answered.

Satan elaborated, “You’re like a dog in a way. Your loyalty knows no bounds even when they treat you like shit.”

“You remind me of Subaru Natsuki,” Leviathan gushed.

“Yeah,” Asmodeus agreed. “Whoever that is…”

Mammon was so moved. His brothers usually blamed him for anything that went wrong (not that they were wrong to do so. He was the cause of 90% of their problems). So to hear them say they wouldn’t believe he’d cheat on someone got him so much in the feels that he was on the verge of tears.

“You guys…” Mammon whimpered.

Meanwhile, Jezebel was crying by herself in the Mausoleum. At least, she believed that she was all by herself. Anyways, she was bawling her eyes out but then she had a fucking epiphany. 

“Maybe that was just one of the witches Mammon ended up forced to make pacts with,” Jezebel said to herself.

“Fancy seeing one of Lilith’s descendants here…” Someone snickered.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jezebel shrieked. She turned and found herself looking at a very tall and beautiful man.

“Oh, how rude of me, not introducing myself,” the man remarked. “My name is Ouza. And I have a mission for you…” He grabbed Jezebel by the chin and forced her to look at him. “I heard you mention Mammon… I want you to kill him…”

“No!” Jezebel pleaded.

But Ouza handed her a gun. Jezebel was crying again.

“I know your deepest darkest secrets, Jezebel…” Ouza boasted in a sickly tone. “If you don’t kill Mammon, then I will kill Beelzebub and Belphegor.”

“Wait! I’m not even interested in either of them!”

“Well now you are!”

And Jezebel suddenly had feelings for Beelzebub and Belphegor. “No…”

Ouza put her down and flew away. Jezebel rode home like nothing happened. How was she going to tell them?

MEEEEEEAAAAAANWHILE...

Sylvia and Sue were squealing about their new boyfriends.

“I can’t believe he finally asked you out!” Sylvia hugged Sue. “Congrats girl! Get it!”

“It’s no big deal,” Sue claimed. “He was supposed to have dinner with Diavolo but he’s unavailable. Lucifer doesn’t like letting reservations go to waste…”

“Even so, I’m glad you two finally got together.” Sylvia smiled, letting go of Sue.

“I guess it’s cool…” Sue blushed. “Don’t let Narcissa find out…”  
“My lips are sealed,” Sylvia winked. “I’m gonna go do...Probs Asmo again. Laters~” And with that, she was going to leave.

“Can you be a little quieter?” Sue called out.

“Got it!” Sylvia answered.

Suddenly, Jezebel returned home. She was wasted as hell.

“I’m back, bitches!” Jezebel gurgled out loud as she stumbled her way in.

“Dude, what happened to you?” Sylvia asked, kind of concerned.

“I just went to The Fall and drank a little… Nothin’ baaaaad!” Jezebel answered.

“She drank too much…” Sue sighed, shaking her head.

“Where the fuck is my milk chocolate demon?” Jezebel slurred.

“Please, don’t ever say that again,” Sue groaned.

“Last I heard was you beat him up and screamed at him because you thought he cheated on you.” Sylvia replied.

Jezebel gasped, “I did that? Hoooooooooly sheeet! I didn’t know…”

“Oh, you did that alright.” Sylvia answered plainly.

“Weeell, soooooooooooooorry~” Jezebel drawled before becoming a chuckling mess. “I just had a looooooong day!”

“Well, don’t apologize to me.” Sylvia scolded, “Go apologize to him.”

“And avoid the others if you can,” Sue added. “They’re super pissed at you right now.”

Sylvia nodded.

“Fiiiiiiine!” Jezebel grumbled before staggering her way to Mammon’s room. “Hey there, sexy~!”

“What the hell is wrong with ya?” Mammon scolded. “Knock on my door, dammit!”

“Why you so grumpy, grumpy, sugar plum?” Jezebel waltzed over to Mammon and hugged. “I-I just wanna say… Sorry~!”  
Mammon pursed his lips. “The great Mammon will have to think this over, ya know… That punch hurt like a motherfucker!” Then Mammon looked all sad. “... But my heart hurt even more.”

“PLEEEEEEEEEEASE forgive me!” Jezebel said as she clung to Mammon.

“Some other time! Geez!” Mammon snorted as he forced Jezebel to let go and pushed her out. “I… I just need a break from you… that’s all…” And with that, he closed the door.

Jezebel was kneeling on the floor, absolutely stupefied. Narcissa happened to be outside, applying some rouge to her cheeks. She looked at Jezebel, smiling slyly. Jezebel put her middle finger up at her before staggering to her room. 

“I have an idea…” Narcissa hummed to herself quietly as she sashayed.

Sylvia was having a mental breakdown because she still had to share a room with Narcissa and Jezebel.

“I wonder if I should ask Asmodeus if I can crash with him…” She muttered. “I’m just sick and tired of all this drama. It’s just one problem after the other.” Sylvia cried into her pillow.

“Syl…?” Asmodeus said, sitting with her once he found her. “Are you okay, babygirl?” He started rubbing her back.

“I don’t know…” Sylvia sighed. “I just want out of this dumb sorority…”

“Don’t worry,” Asmodeus assured her with a smile. “It’ll all be over soon.”

“Do you think...I can stay in your room? With you?” Sylvia asked, giving him her big hazel puppy dog eyes.

“Awww, I can’t say no to you~” Asmodeus cooed. “You can stay with me for as long as you like.”

“Thank you!” Sylvia hugged him, tears falling from her face. “I love you…”

“I love you too, boo…” Asmodeus smiled, holding onto her.

They stayed like this for a while, not wanting this moment to end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter escalated real quickly. It was just supposed to be shits and giggle like the chapters before it but something happened. I don't know what's wrong with us but we wrote some edgy shit...

Jezebel woke up with one hell of a hangover after getting totally wasted the night before. She was saltier than ever. At this rate, she was giving the Dead Sea a run for its money.

“Like, good morning everybody!” Narcissa shrilled.

For some reason, Sylvia wasn’t there to be woken up by Narcissa’s big fat mouth. (Actually the reason being she sleeps with Asmodeus now. In more ways than one~)

“I don’t get why you won’t fucking tell us!” Jezebel screamed at Sue, who was very much ignoring her. “It’s not like you’ll get hurt or anything!”

Sue just continued getting dressed for school. She carried herself about like there was no one else in the room. Narcissa was confused as all hell.

Narcissa tapped Jezebel on the shoulder. “Umm, like, what the fuck is going on?”

“Don’t you think she’s acting weird?” Jezebel inquired. “She’s been smiling more often and it’s freaking me out!”

“Like, why is that a problem?” Narcissa asked.

“When the quiet girl starts smiling, she is up to something!”

In the meantime, Sue packed her bag and mentally prepared herself for the day. She knew that Jezebel and Narcissa were too busy screaming at each other to notice her so she discreetly whipped out her phone to send a quick text message to a certain demon before leaving the room. 

Narcissa grinned slyly. “Like, why are you so defensive? Are you worried that Sue, like, knows about what happened last night?”

“Shut the fuck up about last night!” Jezebel shrieked.

“Oi!” Satan spat, peering into the room. “It’s too fucking early for that bullcrap! Shut the fuck up and get ready for school already!”

Jezebel and Narcissa scoffed at each other as they got ready for the day. At that moment, the differences between them really shone through. Narcissa was a rich girl and a preppy one at that with her hair extensions, designer uniform and high heels. As the one who was not like other girls, Jezebel wore pants instead of a skirt, cut her hair short and wore heavy dark makeup so everyone who saw her would know that she was a tomboyish goth. The girls did not see eye to eye.

Meanwhile...

“It’s not even eight o clock yet, why the hell do Jezebel and Narcissa have to scream at each other so early?” Sylvia groaned, waking up and stretching her arms out.

“I don’t know, but it’s depriving me of my beauty sleep!” Asmodeus pouted.

Sylvia hugged him. “It’s okay, you’re still beautiful.”

“I know, I just want to be extra beautiful for you.” Asmodeus nuzzled into her.

“You already are.” Sylvia smiled, getting up to go get ready for the day.

“Bby come back~” Asmodeus pouted.

“But bby I’m hungy~” Sylvia whined.

Asmodeus sighed. “Good point.”

And so they went to eat breakfast with everyone else. 

Things were extremely tense at the breakfast table that morning. Mammon refused to sit next to Jezebel. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at her which only added to her horrible mood. Narcissa still had that cheeky grin on her face as she ate. Everyone else tried to ignore it.

“Like, aren’t you lovebirds gonna talk to each other?” Narcissa said, looking at Jezebel.

Jezebel didn’t answer. She just poked at her breakfast.

“And, like, why were you so mad at Sue this morning?” Narcissa asked. 

Lucifer glared at Narcissa. “Why don’t you be quiet and eat your breakfast? I think we had enough for the morning, thank you very much.”

“But honey~!” Narcissa said dramatically. “I, like, just wanna look after the Filipino kid!”

“Racist…” Sylvia said with her mouth full of pancakes.

“I am not from the Philippines,” Sue corrected before adding. “How did you jump from the Caribbean all the way to Asia?”

“Sue doesn’t need your help nor is she a child. I am the one responsible for looking after her and only me,” Lucifer said sternly.  
“Amen.” Sylvia butted in after swallowing her pancakes.

Lucifer just rolled his eyes. He already had enough to deal with, having six bothersome little brothers. (And his dream girl)

Sue continued to eat her breakfast as she lost hope in Narcissa finding out where she came from.

Sylvia rested her head on Asmodeus when she was done eating.

“You two seem to be all over each other.” Beelzebub pointed out, eating the good cronch.

“Ye.” Sylvia smiled nuzzling into Asmodeus.

“When’s the wedding?” Belphegor deadpanned, grinning.

“Good question, I don’t know.” Sylvia answered, before nuzzling into Asmodeus some more.

“I want the cake,” Beelzebub said matter-of-factly. 

“It’s all yours, my dude.” Sylvia chuckled.

Lucifer sighed, “Is that the only reason you asked?”

But Beelzebub was too busy eating to answer.

Sylvia shrugged. “So, speaking of power couples—”

“Shshshhhhhhshshshh” Sue shushed waving her hands in the air.

“Riiiight.” Sylvia said, looking away and blushing.

Jezebel raised a brow. “What the hell was that?”

“Syl was just saying random shit,” Sue claimed. “Don’t mind her.”

“Yeah, I tend to ramble a lot.” Sylvia covered. “Autistic people do that sometimes.”

“You have autism?” Asmodeus asked.

“Ye.” Sylvia answered.

“That explains a lot. But it’s also adorable!” Asmodeus gushed.

“Luci Honey~” Narcissa swooned. “Will you go out with me tonight~?”

“Absolutely not.” Lucifer said, straightfaced.

“Like, why not?” The rich bitch pouted.

“Because.” Lucifer responded. “I don’t like you.”

“Don’t worry,” Sue said. “You still have four out of seven brothers to choose from.”

“That is, if they even like you like that.” Sylvia added.

“Shut the fuck up!” Narcissa grumbled.

“Make me~” Sylvia snickered.

Asmodeus brought Sylvia into his arms and told her to settle down or she’s not getting any tonight.

Sylvia pouted, a visible blush on her face.

Sue smiled at her knowingly.

Sylvia decided to keep her mouth shut and eat more pancakes for the rest of breakfast.

Apart from small conversations about miscellaneous things, nothing else happened for a while. Mammon didn’t talk to Jezebel at all apart from possibly greeting her and he didn’t even look her in the eye. In the meantime, Jezebel was staring at Beelzebub and Belphegor. She didn’t realize how cute they were until then. Waiting on Mammon was getting tiring, despite the fact only one day had passed.

“With the way things are going now, I think Narcissa will have five to choose from instead of four.” Sylvia mumbled.

Sue shook her head. “I don’t know whether I should be glad or worried…” She whispered.

“Either way, I’m the latter.” Sylvia whispered back.

Jezebel stood up suddenly after eating a morsel of her breakfast. “I gotta go. I have to practice with my new band.”

“You have a band?!” Sylvia asked. “Sweet!”

Jezebel rolled her eyes and scoffed, “We’re a punk band. A girl like you would like or even understand our music.”

"What’s that supposed to mean?!” Sylvia shot up. “Look, I might not be all ‘cool and goffik’ like you but I’m also not very preppy either! So don’t you judge me based on my appearance!”

“Quit being such a poser!” Jezebel said. “We already have to deal with society treating us like crap. We don’t need posers trying to be special!” Jezebel stormed off.

Sylvia started to cry. “I’m not a poser...I’m not even trying to be one…”

“Don’t mind her,” Sue said softly, resting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “She’s just trying to make up for the fact that she’s not special by conforming to society’s idea of a nonconformist. You shouldn’t take her words to heart.”

“Okay…” Sylvia sniffled, nuzzling into Asmodeus.

Asmodeus gave his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead but his eyes were on Lucifer, as though he was looking for approval.

Lucifer sighed and didn’t seem to be all that bothered by it because they’re not screwing each other at the table.

After a pretty eventful breakfast, almost everyone left for school. Leviathan stayed home because he wanted to watch an anime debut live and school would get in the way.

In class, Sylvia was trying to do science. Unfortunately, science was her worst subject. So with sheer stupidity, she burned down the science department. “Shit…” Sylvia said. “This is not my day…”

“OMG!” Narcissa shrilled, not paying attention to anything. “I am, like, so pretty!”

“Only on the outside, honey…” Sylvia rolled her eyes.

“OMG! Like, what happened over there?!?” Narcissa pointed at the mess with her acrylic nail.

“Lucifer thought it would be smart to make me take a science class.” Sylvia answered. “Like my last experiment, it was a recipe for disaster.”

“I, like, wish Lucifer would think I’m smart…” Narcissa swooned.

Sylvia rolled her eyes and left.

“But I’m so pretty…” She turned around to find that Sylvia was gone. “Like, that was totes rude!”

Meanwhile…

Jezebel was practicing with her band. The name was Bloodied Home of Roses and it was filled with wannabe goths, emos, punks and whatever other scene kid existed. Anyways, they were doing a cover of Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Suddenly, Jezebel began thinking about Mammon and how much she loved him. She also thought about how much she loved Beelzebub and Belphegor so she started to cry.

“What’s wrong?” One of the band members asked.

“Everything’s fucking wrong, that’s what!” Jezebel screamed.

Sue just happened to be passing by the rehearsal room when this happened. She felt inclined to eavesdrop.

“First, Mammon won’t talk to me! Second, I just realized I loved Beelzebub and Belphegor! Third, some weird guy named Ouza will kill the twins if I don’t fucking kill my boyfriend!” Jezebel explained tearfully.

“You met Ouza?!” Another member gasped. “And you didn’t tell the brothers about it?!”

Jezebel spat, “I’ll deal with my own fucking problems, okay?”

“But you HAVE to tell them!” A small demon girl insisted.

“No!” Jezebel affirmed.

Sue didn’t listen to all of it but she didn’t need to. Jezebel was hiding integral information from the demon brothers, information that could save their lives. While she had yet to say it out loud, Sue cared for every single demon brother. If Jezebel thought she could just do what she wanted when it came to this Ouza person, she had another thing coming. Sue was going to tell them. But she’d wait for the perfect opportunity to do so.

In a way, it could be considered an act of revenge.

Sue went to class, acting as unassuming as usual. In her head, she was scripting how the entire reveal would go just so she could make sure she was ready when the time came. She wanted it to be glorious.

Sylvia, on the other hand, dipped school because her science class went up in flames. Literally. So she was doing...Asmodeus...again...in his room...again… And after all that Lucifer gave her a long lecture. A really long lecture.

Sylvia pouted for the entirety of that lecture.

“I hope this will never happen again,” Lucifer said, finally bringing an end to a three hour talk.

“But...But I…Yes sir.” Sylvia said before leaving the room, crying.

She took that lecture as she wasn’t allowed to have sex anymore. So she was sobbing into a pillow.

Soon, everyone else returned to the House of Lamentation. Jezebel was blaring Good Charlotte music and Narcissa was recording herself playing (and sucking at) video games to get popular. Sue was playing the old piano Lucifer introduced her to.

Sylvia got up and left when everyone else came back. She just didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

At first, no one batted an eye on her. They were too concerned with their own activities.

It got weird when Sylvia didn’t show up to dinner. Sylvia loved food. Not as much as Beelzebub, but she still loved food.

“Where’s Syl?” Asmodeus asked.

Jezebel rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn’t care about posers.

Mammon shrugged, “I dunno.”

“Someone should check on her,” Lucifer suggested.

Sue pursed her lips as she stood up. “I’ll go.” And she went looking for Sylvia.

Sylvia was in the dance studio, but she didn’t seem to be dancing at all. She was on the floor moping.

Sue stepped in quietly. “Hey…” She muttered. “What’s wrong?”

Sylvia shrugged. “I think I have depression…”

A small sense of dread hit Sue when she heard those words. Maybe a part of her didn’t want to believe it. “W-what makes you think that?”  
Sylvia shrugged again. “I’ve been experiencing a lot of mood swings lately. Like I was fine one hour and then the next one I’m crying about something.”

Sue was at a loss. What should she say? What should she do? She wanted to help so badly.

Sylvia gave her a pitiful smile. “Maybe I should head back to the human world…”

“Why would you say that? Don’t you like it here?” Sue was quiet because she felt like she shouldn’t have said that.

“I do…” Sylvia answered. “I just don’t think I deserve to be here. And my grades are showing that.” Sylvia showed her report card. The grades weren’t that bad. B’s and C’s. But it was the side notes that got her. “Sometimes misses school to go fool around with Asmodeus.”

Sylvia got up and suddenly hugged Sue. “Thank you…” she said, tears streaming down her face. “Thank you for being such a great friend.”

Sue sighed, pulling away just enough to get a good look at Sylvia, “Look, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. All these problems… I’m sure we can find a way to work around them, I’m sure. It’s only your first term here and we’re in a different place. You still have a lot of time.”

Sylvia nodded, smiling a little. “Yeah…” she said. “I guess we should go back to the dining room, right?”

“Asmo is worried about you,” Sue said, nodding.

And so they went back to the dining room.

When they got there, Asmodeus immediately got up to glomp her.

“I was so worried about you!” He wailed.

“I’m sorry…” Sylvia said, hugging him back. “I was just having a moment…”

Jezebel was just about to say something but Narcissa covered her mouth. Even she knew this wasn’t the time for insensitive comments.

Sylvia sat down with everyone else and ate dinner.

“So…” Mammon began, looking at Jezebel. “How was your day?”

“Fine…” Jezebel grumbled.

Sue’s brows went up. “Is that all?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jezebel inquired.

Sylvia let out an “Ooooooooh~”. Needles to say, she was back to her usual self again.

Sue continued. “It just seems to me that a lot has happened today. I think there’s something you need to tell us about.”

Jezebel could feel the hairs rising on her body. She was speechless but she finally spat, “Nothing fucking happened!”

“Come on. Leave her alone. She doesn’t wanna talk about it,” Mammon muttered.

“You know, I would leave her alone. But I believe she knows about something that might concern you guys,” Sue said before eating a morsel of food. Her eyes were locked on Jezebel. She waited.

“Don’t listen to her, you guys!” Jezebel said hastily. “She’s just bullshiting us!”

“I kinda wanna hear what Sue has to say.” Sylvia rebutted.

“Unless you want to tell them, of course,” Sue grinned ever so slightly.

“I have nothing!” Jezebel insisted.

“Then I will take the honors.” Sue stood up and her voice filled the room. “I will start with the most important part first! Jezebel met someone named Ouza! I think you guys know who he is, right?”

“YOU MET OUZA?!?!” Mammon flared up.

“Maybe…” Jezebel uttered.

“And if I remember correctly, you promised to kill Mammon for him,” Sue added. “However, if you didn’t carry it out, he would kill Beel and Belphie in his place.”

Sylvia gasped.

And as for the brothers, they were all angry at Jezebel.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mammon almost screamed.

“Because you didn’t want to talk to me,” Jezebel answered.

“But stuff like that is important! I gotta know!” Mammon was so pissed that the humans found it strange. His brothers, on the other hand, seem to understand why his emotions were so strong.

“You are supposed to come to us whenever you feel threatened by another demon,” Lucifer scolded.

Sylvia didn’t know who Ouza was, but she felt awful about the situation regardless.

“And let you guys get hurt?” Jezebel tried to argue.

“Telling us nothing would’ve gotten them hurt!” Satan pointed out, gesturing towards the twins.

“I could just kill you…” Mammon fumed through his teeth.

Lucifer rested a hand on Mammon’s shoulder. Just because he couldn’t control his anger doesn’t mean he’ll let his brothers lose their cool.

“What’s the big deal…?” Jezebel asked.

“It’s a VERY big deal, dude,” Leviathan answered. “Like, Mammon almost didn’t make it through the Celestial War because of him. That’s why his wing is so messed up. And that’s not all.”

Sylvia felt like crying again.

Sue was kind of taken aback by how dire it was. She wanted to tell them more about what she heard but it seemed like the brothers heard enough.

“Mammon…” Jezebel whimpered. “Do you still love me?”

“I don’t fucking know anymore!” Mammon roared, slamming his fists on the table. “I just don’t know!”

Sylvia covered her ears. The yelling and fighting was too much for her to handle.

“Are you… breaking up with me?” Jezebel cried.

“I don’t know!” Mammon repeated.

Jezebel shrilled, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I just don’t know! Just…” Mammon bit his tongue and stormed off.

Jezebel slowly bowed her head, crying in silence. But then she slowly turned to Sue with a death glare. Sue looked at her too, her eyes wide. Jezebel huffed, blowing air out of her nose. Sue was no longer the little POC girl she wanted to protect from Narcissa. Sue was her enemy.

She leapt into the air, formed her hand into the tightest fists she could manage and brought one down on Sue’s face, breaking her glasses and sending the small woman down to the ground in one swoop. 

For a moment, everything stopped. There was no sound, no movement. Jezebel just looked down at the figure on the ground. She waited. Waited. But it didn’t come. The feeling of power and exhilaration she longed for, it just wasn’t there.

Sylvia rushed to Sue and broke down crying. “You monster! How could you do this?!” She said, looking at Jezebel.

“I…” But before Jezebel could say anything else, she felt something around her neck. It tightened around her, choking her. She felt a powerful force behind her.

“I… I didn’t think that would piss him off…” Satan remarked. 

The being forced Jezebel to look at him. It was Lucifer in all his demonic glory. “I’ve tolerated you for long enough!”

If Jezebel didn’t fear Lucifer before, she did now. She finally understood why Sue insisted that she behave herself. She finally understood how strong he was.

“No… Don’t kill her…” Someone faltered. It was Sue.

Sylvia looked at Sue, her face full of tears.

Sue was struggling to maintain momentum and she had a horrible black eye. Lucifer’s heart froze when he turned to her.

“Stay out of this,” He said to her sternly. “Jezebel has gone too far.”

“Please… Don’t do it…” Sue pleaded, staggering to her feet. “You know that… Lord Diavolo… will be angry with you if she’s… seriously hurt…”

Sylvia helped her up.

Even though she struggled, Sue did the right thing, mentioning Diavolo. Lucifer’s grip on Jezebel softened.

“You do not wish for her to be punished?” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “Despite how troublesome she has been to you…”

“It’s not that I don’t want her to be punished…” Sue interrupted. “I just don’t want you getting into trouble with Diavolo…”

Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise, though he really shouldn’t be. 

“Please… Just let her go…” Sue said once again.

Lucifer sighed in defeat, unceremoniously dropping Jezebel. The girl caught her breath, her hand lightly tracing her neck. But she wasn't let off. Lucifer was going to leave this matter to Diavolo instead and let him deal with it in whatever way he saw fit.

Sue stumbled over to Jezebel, looming over her. Despite everything that had happened, the youngest human seemed happy. She curtsied, bowing over Jezebel. 

“Désolée, Mademoiselle…” Sue mocked. “Karma’s a bitch, isn’t she?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO POST THIS BASTARD! SHIIIIIIIT! FUUUUUCK!

“Aww man… She hit me pretty hard…” Sue said, still smiling as she lightly touched her black eye.

“Can you please sit down?” Lucifer sighed. “You can barely stand on your own.”

Sylvia helped Sue over to the table.

“I...think I’m gonna go…” Sylvia muttered. “Thanks for everything…”

“Wait, what does that mean?” Asmodeus asked worriedly, “Syl?”

“Maybe she just needs some space?” Sue uttered though she was also worried.

“Maybe she’s just tired of all this drama…” Belphegor yawned. 

Beelzebub nodded. “Yeah. She just needs some space. That’s all.”

“Anyways, we need to get Sue some help,” Satan pointed out. 

Lucifer nodded. “Take her to the infirmary.”

“Stay here with me, Luci Honey~!” Narcissa fake cried. “I want a shoulder to cry on!”

“Find another shoulder then,” Lucifer said coldly. “I’ll be accompanying them.”

“You’re so mean!” Narcissa pouted.

Lucifer, Satan and Beelzebub accompanied Sue to the infirmary. It was the human doctor Diavolo hired since demon doctors were quite… rigorous with their treatments. Thankfully, Sue only had a mild concussion from the punch. Sue was advised to limit her activities and rest until she fully recovered.

When the girls were back in the sorority, they saw that Sylvia was missing again.

“That’s, like, strange.” Narcissa said, “I wonder where she could have, like, gone.”

“Don’t know, don't care.” Jezebel said hastily.

“I’m going to check Asmo’s room.” Sue said before rushing off, despite the fact that she should be recovering.

She found herself at Asmo’s door. She knocked on it.

Asmodeus answered, hoping it was Sylvia. But alas, it was just Sue.

“Have you seen Sylvia?” She asked worriedly.

“I thought she was with you, why?” Asmodeus answered, his eyes widening.

The two of them looked at each other and immediately rushed to the dance room.

When they got there, they found a note on the door.

“I’m running away. If you’re reading this, don’t come find me. I can’t handle all this pressure and drama. I’m sorry…—Sylvia.”

“Oh no…” Sue whimpered.

Asmodeus felt his heart sink. And hard.

“What have I done…?” She said weakly, her voice cracking a bit. There was a moment of silence between them before Sue grabbed Asmodeus by the hand. “We have to find her!”

Asmodeus nodded in agreement. “I can’t stand seeing her this upset!”

And off they went. Well, they went as far as they could. It was only a matter of time before they encountered Lucifer.

“Sue, what do you think you’re doing out here?” Lucifer questioned sternly. “You’re supposed to be in bed.”

“I know… I know… but…” Sue answered quietly, fumbling with her skirt.

“sYLVIA’S GONE MISSING!” Asmodeus cried.

That did not help with Lucifer’s mood at all. “Who does she think she is, just leaving like that? Does she want to get killed?”

“I know she tends to isolate herself when she’s upset, but this is ridiculous!” Asmodeus ranted. “I’m worried sick about her! I just...I love her...”

“We need to split up and find her as soon as possible,” Lucifer suggested before turning to Sue. “But you’re staying here.”

“But I have to help! She’s my…” Sue could only say so much before her head started to hurt really badly. She began losing balance.

Lucifer sighed, “This is exactly why you can’t help us. You’re not in a position to do anything at the moment.”

“But I have to help…” Sue sulked.

“You need to go to bed,” Lucifer insisted, picking her up bridal style. “I’ll let you sleep in my bed tonight.”

Sue was red from head to toe. She still wanted to help find Sylvia but she reluctantly agreed to go to bed. It wasn’t like she could get through with Lucifer in situations like this. He was stubborn.

“Get your brothers together,” Lucifer said to Asmodeus as he walked off with Sue. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Right!” Asmodeus said, before rushing to get everyone.

Everyone gathered at the entrance hall.

“This better be important!” Leviathan grumbled. “I’m putting off a video game debut for this!”

“sYLVIA’S GONE MISSING!” Asmodeus cried.

“Why is that a problem?” Jezebel complained.

“Because I love her…” Asmodeus said. “And if we don’t find her, she could die out there…”

“And we are going to find her, whether you like it or not!” Lucifer added as he joined them. “The last thing we need is her getting harmed by a lesser demon.”

Everyone split up liked planned and they searched every possible location Sylvia would most likely be found in.

They tried every possible place. When they suddenly saw a message in the stars.

“The stars seem to be forming into letters…” Leviathan pointed out

“Well? What does it read?” Lucifer asked.

“I think they’re saying OUZA HAS HER BONDAGE…” Leviathan read.

“Oh no...” Asmodeus faltered.

“He’s tauntin’ us!” Mammon fumed.

“OMG! I hope he’s not scary looking!” Narcissa whimpered.

Jezebel scoffed, “Shut the fuck up, prep!”

“But where are we going to find them?” Belphegor asked.

Beelzebub nodded, “Ouza is a rolling stone, after all.”

“Maybe the stars might say something about that…” Satan said, looking up at the sky.

The stars were now trying to spell out something else.

“It says the building where Majolish used to be.” Leviathan read.

“The abandoned one?!” Asmodeus gasped.

“That place has been closed since the 80s or something…” Mammon trailed off.

“Let’s just go and get this over with. The sooner, the better,” Lucifer said.

“But how are we going to go about this?” Satan asked.

“How ‘bout I kick his sorry ass?” Mammon spat.

“No way! We have to think this through!” Belphegor argued.

Beelzebub agreed. “This could be a trap.”

Asmodeus suddenly turned into his demon form and busted into the building.

Sylvia was there moping in a cage.

Asmodeus literally sprinted to her.

Sylvia’s head popped up when she saw him. “Baby what are you doing here?” She asked, whispering.

“I came to rescue you, of course.” Asmodeus whispered back, grabbing her hands in his. “I’ve been worried sick about you…” He brought her hands closer to his heart.  
But then…

“Ah, hello Asmodeus.” A voice spoke, it was Ouza! “Fancy seeing you here. I was looking forward to luring in Mammon…”

Just then, Mammon flew in also in his demon form.

“You fuckin’ moron!” Mammon scolded. “We were gonna plan something!”

“Hello, Mammon…” Ouza greeted, looking smug.

“Wait, why would you use me to lure in Mammon?” Sylvia asked since she was dating Asmodeus.

“Aren’t you the girl I met a few days ago?” Ouza questioned.

“No?” Sylvia answered.

Ouza looked kind of embarrassed before he scoffed, “All humans look the same.”

“Racist…” Sylvia mumbled.

“Are ya serious?! You fell from Heaven to lay humans!” Mammon pointed out.

“Wait seriously?” Sylvia asked. “Ew.”

“You’ve lost a considerable amount of brain cells since the fall,” Someone said suddenly.

Someone else sighed, “I can’t believe there’s someone dumber than Mammon…”

Lucifer, Leviathan, Satan, Beelzebub and Belphegor were in the buildings and also in their demon forms.

“Why, I’ve lured the whole family!” Ouza boasted.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself…” Satan advised. “Just give Sylvia back and no one gets hurt.”

“Yeah, can I leave?” Sylvia asked.

Ouza laughed haughtily. “And give up on a chance of having a rematch? I don’t think so!”

Sylvia pouted.

“Come on! I ain’t got time for this!” Mammon whined.

“Actually, Mammon, let’s give him what he wants…” Lucifer beamed, but his voice was oozing with malice.

Mammon’s eyes widened in shock. “Whaddya mean?!”

“Why, we should do this as a family,” Lucifer asserted.

“Hey! I only wanted to fight Mammon! Don’t get ahead of yourselves!” Ouza fretted.

All the brothers gathered around Ouza with big smiles on their faces, their threatening auras very much visible. Ouza furrowed his brows and he began laughing like a maniac. But when the brothers didn’t budge, he stopped.

“How annoying…” Ouza complained. “Father was right about you guys… You guys are tight-knitted… But I have no time for this!” Ouza spread his wings. “I will return! Mark my words!”

And with that Ouza flew away angrily. Mammon tried to catch up with him but it was no use.

“Sorry for running off like that…” Sylvia muttered once the room was silent.

“I hope you mean what you say!” Lucifer said sternly. “You caused us a lot of trouble!”

Aww man, this guy was ready to lecture her again.

Sylvia nodded, tears coming to her face as she opened the cage.

Asmodeus quickly glomped her. “I was worried sick about you!” He wailed, “Promise me you’ll never do that again!”

Sylvia nodded, breaking down and crying.

Asmodeus kept hugging her. “Shh...You know I’m here for you baby...I always will be…” He placed a kiss on her cheek.

Sylvia placed a kiss on his lips. “Thanks for saving me…” She said softly, “Let’s go home.”

When they all got home, Sylvia wanted to check on Sue.

“Sue’s in my room recovering. I’d suggest you leave her to rest until morning.” Lucifer advised.

“K.” Sylvia said, heading to Asmo’s room for another “sleepover”.  
When dawn came, Sylvia woke up earlier than usual, and soon got out of bed.

“Bby where are you going?” Asmodeus asked, still half asleep.

“I’m gonna check on Sue, I’ll be back bby.” Sylvia answered, getting up and getting dressed. She then rushed over to Lucifer’s room and waited for Sue to wake up.

Lucifer just happened to be stepping out at that time. “You’re early this morning,” Lucifer commented, a tad surprised.

“I wanted to see Sue and let her know I’m okay…” Sylvia admitted.

Lucifer nodded. “She’s awake but don’t excite her too much. She has a mild concussion and overstimulation is bad for her.”

“Luci…?” Sue muttered, peeking from behind the door. When she noticed Sylvia was there her eyes widened and her mouth was agape. “SYL!” She ran out and threw her arms around her friend. “I was so worried…”

“I’m sorry…” Sylvia said.

“You’re out of bed again? Are you serious?” Lucifer murmured, shaking his head.

“Are you okay?” Sue questioned.

“I am now.” Sylvia smiled.

“That’s good,” Sue beamed. Her head started hurting again. “Oh crap…”

“I don’t get why you’re so troublesome all of a sudden,” Lucifer said to Sue, picking up the young woman. “You need to give yourself a chance to recover.”

“Sorry…” Sue mumbled, blushing lightly. “I’m not used to staying still for too long.”

“Yeah, go recover.” Sylvia smiled. “I just wanted to let you know I’m okay. See ya.” And with that, she went back to Asmo’s room. 

Lucifer turned to Sue. “Are you happy now?” He inquired.

“Yeah, I guess,” Sue nodded.

“I hope that means you’ll stay in bed this time,” Lucifer said as he carried her back into his room.

“I will.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “I hope you mean what you say this time.”

“I do,” Sue assured him. “Don’t worry.”

Lucifer laid her on his bed carefully and warned her about moving too much for the umpteenth time.

“Hey Luci, come here. I got something to tell you.”

Lucifer raised a brow. “Why don’t you just tell me right now? We’re in the same room.”

“Just come here,” Sue pouted.

Lucifer sighed in defeat as he leaned in close. “Finish this quickly. Do I make myself....”

But before Lucifer could finish, Sue planted a kiss on his cheek. “Love you!” Sue chirped before covering her face with the blanket, chuckling.

Lucifer was taken aback for a brief moment but then he started chuckling and kissed her forehead while she was under the covers. “I love you too, Sue.”

He wasn’t really one for openly showing affection especially since Sue wanted to keep it a secret from Narcissa. For that reason, he values all the time spent alone together. It was sparse because of his workload and even his pride. Otherwise, he was soft for the human, softer than he’d ever been for anyone in the longest time.

And with that, the demon left. Now he had to endure another day.


End file.
